Tendresse
by Aiko no tani
Summary: Quand Rayflow use de ses charmes pour que son Cherry accède à sa requête. YAOI


**Titre** : Tendresse

 **Fandom** : Vassalord

 **Pairing** : Charley/Rayflow

 **Rating** : M

 **Disclamer** : Nanae Chrono

 **Résumé** : Quand Rayflow use de ses charmes pour que son Cherry accède à sa requête.

 **Avertissement** : Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du FoF où il faut écrire en une heure sur un thème. Thème de ce texte : REQUÊTE

* * *

 _Bonjour, bonsoir, salutations! Me revoilà sur ffnet après un mois d'absence, pour vous présenter le fruit de ma deuxième nuit du forum francophone. J'espère que cet OS sera à votre goût, n'hésitez pas à partager vos impressions et remarques dans une review à la fin ;)_

 _Je réponds aux reviews anonymes sur mon profil._

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

Cambré à l'extrême, ayant pour seuls appuis sa tête sur le matelas et ses hanches pilonnées avec force, Rayflow gémissait ouvertement son plaisir. Il savourait chaque coup de rein qui, savamment mené, heurtait sa prostate au même titre que la poigne qui enserrait ses hanches avec possessivité. Les crocs qui perçaient encore sa peau par endroits, plus par désir de marquer que par réelle nécessité, envoyaient de brèves décharges de plaisir droit dans ses reins. La langue chaude qui suivait indubitablement chaque morsure échauffait ses sens.

Sa main gauche partit à la recherche de quelque chose de tangible auquel s'accrocher, dans un fol espoir de reprendre pieds, trouvant un avant bras solide et ferme. La main se referma sans pitié sur l'alliage résistant, indiquant par la même occasion l'orgasme de plus en plus proche et incontrôlable qui montait en lui.

La jouissance l'emporta sans que Charley ait eu à toucher son membre turgescent, un cri muet ouvrant ses lèvres bien vite capturées par celles, avides, du blond qui ne tarda pas à atteindre l'apogée de son plaisir. Il prit soin de ne pas s'effondrer sur son amant, ne laissant qu'un bras reposer en travers de son torse, un doigts caressant la peau pâle tâchée de carmin.

Les deux vampires reprenaient leur souffle quand Rayflow se tourna vers son amant, le regardant avec des yeux dignes de ceux d'un chaton. Le suppliant muettement de prolonger le moment par une chaste démonstration de tendresse.

Charley ignora superbement son créateur et maître, pour s'asseoir au bord du lit, cherchant du regard la chemise qui lui avait été arrachée plus tôt dans la soirée. La trouvant, il s'adressa à son garde manger personnel.

"Non Maître, je ne resterai pas avec vous, j'ai du travail qui m'attend."

"Comme si c'était urgent … tu as encore un mois et demi pour t'occuper de cette affaire, et te connaissant ce ne sont pas quelques petites heures passées en ma compagnie qui vont altérer la qualité de ton boulot."

Le cyborg adopta une posture plus droite, comme pour affirmer sa détermination, qui fut pourtant clairement démentie par sa voix quand il reprit la parole.

"... Je ne peux pas, pardonnez-moi, Maître."

Alangui sur les draps froissés et encore tièdes, Rayflow laissa échapper une plainte inarticulée à l'attention du blond qui reboutonnait sa chemise, toujours de l'autre côté du lit. Poussant un soupir, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose, ce dernier se leva contourna le lit et alla se planter devant le vieux vampire.

Une main bougea, lui faisant signe de se rapprocher, ce qu'il fit avec obligeance. La main bougea à nouveau, faible, et il vint plus près encore.

Charley savait que son maître était épuisé après ce genre de séance, tant à cause de l'effort que de la perte de sang, et surtout très câlin. Cependant il s'obligeait à quitter l'outrageusement confortable lit king-sized pour se concentrer sur son travail de chasseur de vampire, principalement pour reprendre le contrôle sur lui-même et ses émotions.

Penché à moitié au dessus du lit, s'y appuyant même d'une main, le blond était prêt à écouter la requête de son aîné. Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas, c'était à être tiré sur le lit avec force, puis bloqué sous le corps nu du brun qui l'enlaça sans autre forme de procès.

"Cherry … quand cessera-tu de t'imposer des limites stupides? Aie un peu pitié de moi et reste, au moins pour cette nuit. Laisse moi te cajoler, comme avant."

Pris par les sentiments, Charley céda, retira sa chemise et se ralongea aux côtés de son amant et maître, le laissant replonger brièvement dans le passé avant de le serrer contre lui, avec passion et possessivité.

* * *

 _Cela a été un grand plaisir d'écrire à nouveau sur ce fandom, j'espère que vous avez pris plaisir à lire cet OS._


End file.
